


The end to supernatural

by Bennysbloodbag



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt Misha Collins, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Singing, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennysbloodbag/pseuds/Bennysbloodbag
Summary: I'm sorry , I had to write it .I've made my self cry





	The end to supernatural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My twn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+twn).



Jensen keeps smiling most of comic con , Jared keeping everyone laughing .  
Misha thanking everyone ,  at the very last minute everyone knows it has to end very soon ,most of the fans ready to cry , a young girl dressed as Bobby singer .  
Jensen "Yeah! You Bobby " the people laugh, she smiled and takes the Mic "carry on my wayward son...." j2 freezes ,Jensen "that it?" A few other stand "they'll be peace when you are done" Jared smiles"really?" He is slightly shaking and half of the room start singing along "lay your weary heads to rest " Jensen rubs his mouth "don't you cry no "  misha "I'm not gonna cry " he smiled with glossy eyes , Jared "you guys don't have to ..." the young girl "once I rose above the noise and confusion -most of the room - just to get a  glimpse being this illusion " louder and louder the room roars" I was soaring ever higher!" Jared noticeably shaking , Jensen clearing his throat ." But I flew too high"  
Misha sits down taking out his phone .  
Jensen sniffs and looks down "please stop.." voice cracking "but I flew too high"   
Jared wiped a tear with his long sleeve"though my eyes could see, I was still a blind man " misha now visibly sad, still recording .  
"Though my mind could think I was a mad man " the girl who started it lifted up her hand ,the rest sat down "I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  I can hear them say..." the whole room "carry on my wayward son" Jensen wipes his tears away with both hands "there'll be peace when you are done ,lay your wary head to rest and don't you cry no more " Jared getting up , tears streaming ,eyes red .  
"On a stormy sea of moving emotion" the singing crown now crying , some full on sobbing, clutching to complete strangers.  
"Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean" the young Bobby cosplayer crying softly as she sang .  Now Jared singing along.  
"I set a course for winds of fortune,  I hear the voices say" again the room roars, louder and most of them cracked voices   
"Carry on my way ward son , there'll be peace when you are done ....lay your wary head to rest ,don't your cry no more " louder sobbing by the audience .  
Jensen watches the crowd sing ,misha crying ,still recording "I'm sorry I'm crying..." carry on, you will always remember ,carry on " the young girl now shaking ,the crowd singing full heartedly "nothing equals the splendor ,now your life's no longer empty ,surely heavens waits for you " the young girl lifts her hand up , shaking ,tears streaming .  
Puffy eyes and smiled.  
Jensen watches , shaking .  
"Carry on my wayward son...therell be peace when you are done ,lay your wary head to rest" she lifts her hand up again and all together "don't you cry no more "   
She whispers "no more"  Jared hops off of the stage and hugs her tightly , she sobs into his chest dropping the Mic.  
Jensen gets down and hugs other , misha laugh crying as a small crowd of castiel cosplayers hug him , the room was a sobbing mess.  
After a minute of crying and hugs.  
They all went back up , Jensen clears his throat "was that planned?" The crowd laughs and some answers 'no'  
Jared "thanks Bobby " he smiles,eyes puffy.  
The young girl smiled.   
Misha "i...uh I forget to hit record " the room roars into laughter .

This has made me cry ,and I wrote this ...~AA


End file.
